Confrontations
by Greywolf25
Summary: He has reached his destination. But his fight to clear his name has just begun. He must confront his past demons while dealing with the issues at hand. SEQUEL to 'I Won't Give Up' and 'The Long Road North'


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, it would be me that's rich and famous. As it is, JK Rowling is the ultimate HP Goddess and I bow down to her greatness. She is the clever one, while I just have delusions of grandeur. I am _so_ not worthy.**

**

* * *

**

Confrontations

**By**

**Greywolf25**

I knew I was close. I could almost smell him. The fear rolled of him like never before. I crept around the castle that had once been my home with ease. When I smelt someone coming, I simply ducked down one of the many secret passages my fellow marauders and I had discovered. Unfortunately, that meant he knew about them too. Oh, what I wouldn't give for the map right now.

I had circled the castle, knowing full well that school was in session again. I had run afoul of Mrs Norris a few times, but she never seemed to stick around to play, can't think why. Oh well. I crept down into the dungeons, nose to the ground, trying to find that darn rat. He always was a slippery bugger. I remember when we were at Hogwarts; he used to disappear at the drop of a hat. Now of course I know why.

A bell rang indicating end of lessons and the sound of many people came my way. I decided enough was enough and headed out of the castle and into the grounds. At least out here there was little chance of me being cornered. I slowly circled the lake; it took me a while too. As I rounded the last bend I picked up another scent. One I hadn't smelt in a long time.

I crouched down in the long grass. Luckily, I was downwind. There, knee deep in water was my old friend and fellow marauder, Moony. I nearly whined in sympathy. The passage of time had obviously not been kind to him. I raised my head and watched him with some curiosity as he plunged his arms into the murky water of the lake. As he pulled something out of the water he looked directly at me. I ducked and hoped he hadn't seen me.

Through a small gap in the grass I could see him still looking in my general direction before turning his attention back to the thrashing creature held tight in his hands. He looked at it for a few moments before placing it in the tank that was on the sandy shore of the lake. I had to smile. Moony always did like weird creatures. I watched as he strode off towards the castle and as soon as he was out of sight I followed.

It was then that I that I smelt it. That damn rat was nearby. I wandered aimlessly, nose to the ground and followed the trail. Damn, but that rat was elusive. I followed the scent before losing it near Hagrid's hut. Hearing voices, I quickly hide in the pumpkin patch. Would you believe Harry is walking across the lawn towards the hut? I watched as Harry and his friends entered the hut and I took that as my cue to get away from there before I was seen. I knew it wouldn't be long before they headed back to the castle as curfew was almost upon them.

Crouching low, I crept up to the hut. Luckily I had the hearing of a dog so, while it was muffled, I could still hear the conversation coming from within. From the sound of it One of Hagrid's pet was to get the chop. Literally. I almost felt sorry for the man, but knowing Hagrid of old; I knew that the pet in question was probably a dangerous creature anyway.

Not hearing anything of interest, I made my way back to the castle. Time was slipping away and the students slowly made their way back to their respective common rooms. Soon, I was by myself. The only person I came across was my old friend, but I avoided him. It wouldn't do for him to see me strolling around the castle. For all he knew, I was the traitor that betrayed our best friend. Man, that still stung. I headed slowly for Gryffindor tower. Only the faint glow of the moon and the pearly luminescence of the passing ghosts lit the corridor. Up ahead I could see a different portrait. Guilt washed over me as I recalled why the change had happened.

I looked away only to see a scrap of parchment on the floor. I knew the new guardian of the tower wouldn't let me in. I stalked over to the piece of paper and picked it up in my teeth. I wouldn't normally pick up rubbish, but I had to admit, I was curious. I retreated away from the common room entrance and hid behind a suit of armour.

After transforming, I stretched to ease the kinks out of my body. I took the parchment out of my mouth and unscrambled it. I blinked and looked again. I could feel the grin spread across my face. In my hand was a list of what looked like passwords. The top few had been scribbled out. Well, there was only one way to find out. I wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

XxxxxxX

Man, that boy could scream! My eardrums were still ringing half an hour later. I knew from watching, that the youngest Weasley male was a deep sleeper. So, why did he choose that particular night to sleep lightly? Morgana only knew, but the little twerp woke up just as I reached out to grab the treacherous rat. I fled the dorm room to the sounds of alarm coming from the other boys. I had to get out of there before I was discovered. I ducked down behind one of the sofas as Professor McGonagall came hurrying through the portrait hole.

I quickly exited stage left as students came pouring down the stairs and filled the common room. Transforming, I dashed up one of the secret passages I had originally discovered in my fifth year. It bought me out near the entrance hall and as luck would have it, the main door was ajar. I quickly sprinted through it just as the lock-down charm hit it. The light breeze ruffled my fur as I turned to face the doors. On the other side I could hear the locks engaging.

I suppressed a shudder at the memories that rose to the surface before running to the forest. I needed to get away to clear my head. I was so close, dammit! I had that stinking rat in my hands and that, boy, had to go and scream in my ear. If I ever saw that boy again I think I'd have to hex him. The clouds parted as I ran across the school lawn and the moonlight shone through. I slowed slightly to look at the moon. It wasn't quite full, but I knew my old friend would be feeling the effects anyway.

Darkness shrouded me as I ran into the trees. The silence seemed absolute. Well, as absolute as it could be with me crashing through the undergrowth. I slowed to a walk and turned my nose towards Hogsmeade. It was going to be a long night, and I had a lot of thinking to do. After passing through the slumbering town, I headed up the barely visible footpath. Soon enough I found myself outside a cave. I stood there contemplating my options when something large and wet hit my canine snout.

I looked up and the clouds that crossed the sky decided that was when they should release their burden. One minute I was dry and the next it was like Prongs had poured a bucket of freezing water over my. I sighed and walked cautiously into the cave. Shelter was, after all, shelter and beggars couldn't be choosers.

XxxxxxX

I could scream. I was so frustrated. Several times I had come close to nailing that rat but each time he had managed to elude me. I consoled myself by watching Harry play Quidditch but then wished I hadn't. The weather was atrocious and the Dementors had decided it was a nice day for a visit. All I could do was watch as Harry plummeted to the ground from heights unknown. I was actually about to transform and save him when his descent was arrested. I heaved a canine sigh of relief and sat down, totally unconcerned about the mud puddle beneath my backside.

Where Harry was lucky and came away virtually unscathed, his broom was another matter and I watched in horror as one swipe from the Whomping Willow shattered the broom like glass. Harry, I knew, would be heart broken. I slunk away from the scene, deep in thought when it hit me like a bludger. Christmas was fast approaching and there was a new model broom out. If nothing else it would make up for twelve missed birthdays.

I slowly wandered back to the cave I had claimed as my home. The weather hadn't improved and with the soul sucking demons flying around, I was chilled to the bone. I was honestly glad to collapse on the floor of the cave. There were few spells I could do wandlessly, but starting fires was one of them.

I sat there huddled up against the chill, sat as close the fire as I dared without setting myself on fire. The orange glow cast ominous shadows on the walls and before I knew it, I was falling asleep. After jerking awake for the umpteenth time, I gave in to temptation and slept. I soon regretted that decision though as the dreams came.

XxxxxxX

Even though the dreams plagued my sleep, I woke up feeling refreshed. I peered out of the cave entrance and was pleased to see blue sky with white clouds. _'Perfect Quidditch conditions.'_ I sighed, knowing Prongs would have thought the same thing. I decided now was the perfect time to order Harry's present.

I padded down into Hogsmeade and padded over to the owl office. Luckily for me it was really busy so I was able to grab a quill and some parchment before racing up the nearest alley. I looked around and on seeing no one nearby; I transformed long enough to write out the order. I transformed back and made my way back to the owl office.

The queue had diminished slightly so the clerk behind the counter could see me. He reached down and took the parchment out of my mouth and looked at it. He nodded, patted me on the head and called me a good dog. I took that as my cue and left the office. Last thing I needed was to be seen by anyone that knew my form. I just wished I could be a fly on the wall when Harry opened his present.

XxxxxxX

Who'd have thought anyone could be so interfering? Though I was unable to see Harry Christmas day, in the days that followed I would hear people talking about the Firebolt, and what had happened to it. That girl must have a serious (no pun meant) bug up her ass. Whenever I caught Harry's scent, all I could smell was unhappiness. I swear if I had a wand, I'd have hexed that so called friend of his. I just hoped he'd get it back in time for the next game.

On the next Hogsmeade weekend, I decided to stay in the castle. I had hoped to see Harry, but I couldn't find him anywhere. Instead I turned my attention to finding the rat. Every so often, I'd catch a whiff, but as I closed in I'd lose the scent. I honestly felt like hitting my head against a brick wall, for all the good it would do.

I felt like time was running out. Already the year was half over and I was no closer to finding the betrayer. If I was gonna be locked up, I wanted it to be for committing the murder I was accused of. Mrs Norris slunk around the corner and stopped in front of me. I just couldn't resist and I bared my teeth at her. She, in return, hissed and swiped her paw across my snout. In retaliation, I growled and watched in amusement as she turned tail and ran. Well, I hadn't enjoyed a good chase in months, so off I went.

That what the basis of my time at Hogwarts. I'd keep a discreet eye on Harry and Remus, stayed out of the way of the faculty, torment Mrs Norris and searched continuously for the rat-faced scumbag. Before I knew it, the end of term was fast approaching and I began to despair. I didn't know what I'd do if I didn't catch the rat.

I watched with pride from afar as Harry sent a stunning Patronus to some idiots dressed as dementors and then go on to get the snitch, sealing Gryffindor's victory in the Quidditch cup. I could almost see James and Lily jumping up and down in celebration. I barked out a laugh as I saw the 'dementors' get carted away by McGonagall. I almost felt sorry for them. Almost. After all, they were Slytherin.

XxxxxxX

I watched from a distance as Harry and his friends visited with the half giant. I had to fell sorry for the bloke; one of his favourite pets was due to be executed at the whim of a pompous, arrogant… well, you get the idea. The hippogriff concerned was a beautiful specimen. At the present time, he was chained to a stake in the pumpkin patch looking rather forlorn.

Hearing a rustle behind me, I quickly turned, only to see the part Kneazle I had befriended. We communicated briefly until the cat hissed. I looked over my shoulder and saw a group of people walk down the main stairs. One of them held an axe. Introducing Walden McNair, Ministry Psycho. Ooops, I mean Ministry executioner. No, on second thoughts, I was right the first time.

I turned and walked into the forest, as I couldn't watch as the ministry murder one of the Maker's creations. Darkness enveloped me as the trees covered what was left of the evening sun. That's when I caught it. That scent. The rat. He was close too. I put my nose to the wind and breathed in deep.

By now, rage had fallen and a red fog clouded my vision. All common sense went well and truly out of the window as I chased down the scent. I didn't hear the scream from Harry's female friend, or even see Harry. My soul focus was on the squirming rat in the hands of the red haired one. Eyes on nothing but the rat, I watched as he bit Harry's friend, trying to escape.

Movement over my head made me aware off where I was and I quickly ducked. Harry's friend wasn't so lucky. With a crack, the branch from the Whomping Willow snapped his leg and he fell to the ground screaming. I grabbed hold of his good leg in my teeth and pulled him to the tree. I could here Harry and his know-it-all friend yelling and the intense fury of the tree above me, but then, silence, as I descended into the passageway under the tree pulling the Weasley boy with me.

The shack was as decrepit as ever, and nostalgia rolled over me as I let go of the struggling boy and padded over to the corner. Just as I transformed the part Kneazle came into the room, followed closely by Harry and his other friend. The Weasley boy shouted a warning so I decided I'd better show myself. I soon found myself staring at two wands. I wasn't too worried though. Maybe I should have been but my anger and suppressed emotions of the last twelve years quashed any common sense I would have normally paid attention too.

Footsteps up the passageway turned my attention back to the doorway and lo and behold, my old friend Remus ran through it. Without blinking he disarmed the kids and embraced me like a brother. I have to say that choked me up with emotion.

"How did you..?"

"The map."

"Ah. Shall we?"

The girl, Hermione or summat like that, stood in front of Harry, shouting at Remus for betraying Harry. She even had the cheek to blurt out his furry little problem. Harry didn't seem to bat an eyelid while this was going on though. Across the dusty room, our eyes locked. An eternity seemed to pass until he placed a calming hand on Hermione's arm. Her tirade faded out. Remus managed to get his point across, although Weasley looked extremely dubious. Harry even seemed prepared for the possibility of my innocence, (which I was.)

I had just managed to convince Weasley to hand over the rat when the door squeaked as it eased itself open. That in itself should have alerted us, but we ignored it. Of course by the time we realised our error, Snivellus Snape was stood in the doorway. (Is it possible for someone to become even greasier?) The noise level rose sharply as Remus and Harry argued the point with the grease ball but to no avail. When Snape insulted Harry though, I stepped forward.

I found myself staring at the end of his wand. His eyes glinted malevolently and I had to step back. He stood there gloating and all I could do was watch, as my only chance for freedom seemed to ebb away. But that was until three hexes connected with Snape. He in turn flew back and hit the wall hard. I inwardly cheered as I looked back at Harry.

I nodded slightly to Harry and he in turn turned to Remus and watched as he took the squeaking rat from Weasley. Rat face started pitching a fit and squirmed out of Remus's grip. We both shot the Homorphus Charm at him and watched with some satisfaction when he transformed into the sniveling creature that he truly was.

Weasley's face was a picture. If he could have I reckon he would have kicked the rat when the sun don't shine, but instead the language coming out of his mouth would have ensured a scourgify from his mother. I had to stifle a snigger. How I managed, I do not know, but I managed it somehow. I took a while, but between Remus and I, we managed to tell the while story.

Weasley's face metamorphosed through a myriad of expressions ranging from disbelief to disgust. Harry's face remained expressionless. The Granger girl was the most vocal, constantly asking questions, both relevant and inane. At this point, Harry smirked. He looked at me and grinned. The look he gave me told me he had to deal with it all the time from her.

It seemed she never took a breath so I just turned to her and raised an eyebrow. When she looked my way she faltered. Silence descended and she had the decency to realise she had been harping on. She looked at the floor, but a faint blush could be seen even in this dim light. By this time, the hour was late and I knew that we had to get up to the castle.

After making sure rat face was secure and Snivellus was, erm, sort of mobile, we made our way back up the tunnel. I happened to walk alongside Harry. Luckily for me the conversation seemed to flow and when I invited him to live with me once my name was cleared, he positively jumped at the chance. It made me wander what exactly happened at the muggles home and I asked him as much. A cloud seemed to pass over his face and I wished I had never asked. By now, we had reached the end of the tunnel and everyone else had emerged from beneath the willow. Harry and I followed suit and I looked around.

A faint glow hit my face and with trepidation I looked for the source. Emerging from behind the clouds was the moon in all its full glory. I immediately, without thinking about it, put my hand out to stop Harry. My old friend was starting to transform and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. All I could do was protect Harry. I pushed him back and then went to Remus. Everyone else had backed off, and unfortunately, Rat face had escaped. I cursed inwardly before trying to head off the transforming wolf.

By this time, I knew it was too late. The betrayer had escaped, Snivellus was unconscious, and Harry and his friends were terrified. I deliberately took hold of the snarling werewolf and threw him down the embankment into the forbidden forest, away from the kids. I didn't know what was happening up there; I had to concentrate on trying to subdue a raging beast. Not exactly an easy task, I can tell you.

Luckily, I could remember the rough layout from my days at school. I chased Remus through the forest, hoping Snivellus would take care of Harry and his friends. After a while, (I had lost all track of time at this point) I had found myself at the forest end of the lake. The cold air doubled and all I could hear was the screams of the crowds as I was led away. I knew then that dementors were on their way. I couldn't help myself and transformed. In my human form the voices were so much louder.

Before I lost consciousness I was aware of someone running to my side.

'_Sirius, no, please be alright. Expecto Patronum.'_

Next thing I knew, I was awake but locked in an office and from the looks of things out of the window I was very high up. I sighed, knowing full well I couldn't escape easily if I tried. I sat down with what I was sure a defeated look on my face. Movement caught my eye and I turned to the window again. My jaw dropped as I saw a Hippogriff with two passengers and I tried to open the window.

"Alohamora!"

The window opened on command and Harry told me to shut it behind me and get on. I did so but I couldn't help marvel at the tenacity of the lad. I did as I was told and held on. Even though it wasn't a comfortable ride, I relished my new found freedom. The air smelt so fresh, I drank it in. We landed on top of the astronomy tower. My sight blurred with unshed tears as reality hit me. I didn't know when I'd next see him. I could see Harry was on the verge of breaking down so I pulled him into my arms.

I could see Harry's friend looking around nervously so I eased back. I promised to stay in touch, then jumped on Buckbeak's back and flew away. I looked over my shoulder and I could still make out the pair of friends on the roof. I smiled as the hippogriff took me further and further away from my godson.

XxxxxxX

Time passed slowly and all I did was think about Harry. I knew he would be going home soon and I wouldn't be able to speak to him at all. Making a quick decision, I grabbed some parchment and a quill and penned a quick note to Harry. I attached to it a permission slip, signed, for Hogsmeade. I knew that would make Harry happy.

A few days earlier, a small hyperactive owl flew in and didn't leave so I used it to deliver the letter, telling it to remain with them. Well, I did feel slightly guilty at causing Harry's friend to lose his pet, even if it was a slimy licker of Moldy's boots. I attached the letter to its leg and sent it on its way. I watched it disappear into the distance, carrying its burden. That's when I realised. That's when it hit me. I was free. I finally had something to look forward too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Suggestions, comments, complaints? Let me know. I can't change anything if you don't tell me about it. If you like it, well you can tell me that too.**_

_**Insults and useless criticism will be fed to Padfoot. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
